


Il primo calore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dolce attesa [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Belly, Belly Dancing, Childbirth, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi, rapid pregnant
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta non è quello che tutti avevano sempre creduto.Scritto per il: We are out for promptTema: EstatePrompt: DRAGONBALLVegeta x GOKU!OmegaverseTutti avevano sempre creduto che il Principe Vegeta fosse un Alpha, dopotutto si comportava da Alpha, si muoveva da Alpha e pensava da Alpha ed ancora non aveva sviluppato la sua natura. Peró, prima del tempo, fu spedito sulla terra e fu appena dopo il riappacificamento con Kakarot che ebbe il suo primo calore e l'unico Alpha nei paraggi era proprio Goku. Sulla terra, infatti, non esistevano altri Alpha o Omega a cui potersi rivolgere e Goku, grazie a Bulma e alle sue ricerche sulla sua natura, aveva compreso cosa fosse un Alpha e cosa dovesse fare quando e se mai avesse trovato un Omega.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Dolce attesa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Il primo calore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/redviolett/art/DBZ-Vegeta-Saiyajin-no-Ouji-788845815; DBZ - Vegeta Saiyajin no Ouji.

Il primo calore

Vegeta si strinse l’addome con il braccio, facendo una smorfia, abbandonandosi contro Radish.

“Sei sicuro che questo sia il pianeta dove è stato avvistato tuo fratello?” domandò con la gola secca.

Radish annuì e si voltò, guardando Nappa uscire dalla propria navicella, ancora fumante.

“Sì. Però sembra non aver fatto il suo dovere. Percepisco che la popolazione è ancora tutta in vita” disse.

Nappa li raggiunse, dicendo: “Il principe si sente ancora male?”.

Radish rispose: “A quanto pare. Non riesco a capire cos’abbia”.

Nappa si piegò in avanti e gli accarezzò l’addome, il viso del principe dei saiyan divenne vermiglio ed i suoi occhi liquidi.

“Dannazione. Spero che quel traditore almeno si degni di darci rifugio. Non posso tornare alla base di Lord Freezer in queste condizioni” esalò Vegeta. Le gambe gli tremavano e la sua coda era gonfia, con i peli castani sollevati.

Si disse: < L’improvvisazione non è il mio forte. Tutto questo è successo senza preavviso e ho dovuto trovare una soluzione alla svelta >.

Nappa annuì.

“Se è quello che credo, non potremo tornare indietro per almeno sei giorni” sussurrò.

Pensando: < Tutti abbiamo sempre creduto che il Principe Vegeta fosse un Alpha, dopotutto si comportava da Alpha, si muoveva da Alpha e pensava da Alpha, ma ancora non aveva sviluppato la sua natura.

Sarà difficile spiegarglielo. Io e Radish siamo dei Beta. Non abbiamo sintomi o problematiche di alcune genere.

Solitamente gli Alpha erano figli di Alpha e gli Omega figli di Omega, ma c’è stata un cambiamento. La nuova generazione ha presentato geni mutanti. Abbiamo avuto terze classi con poteri superiori alle prime, addirittura con livelli di potenza cangianti che, nei picchi di manifestazione, potevano distruggere la nostra intera razza.

Sono nati Alpha figli di Omega e Omega figli di Alpha. Non ci sono quasi stati Beta, mentre prima erano i più numerosi >.

Vegeta rischiò di cadere in terra con le gambe spalancate, Radish lo sostenne.

Il principe dei saiyan si ritrovò a gridare e boccheggiare, col battito cardiaco accelerato e la temperatura superiore al normale. Sudava e vedeva sfocato.

< In questo posto c’è un sole così caldo… Mi ricorda Vegeta-sei… Mi manca così tanto adesso > pensò.

“Nappa… inizio a credere che…” esalò Radish.

Nappa annuì.

“Sì, è un ‘calore’”.

***

Goku sprofondò nella poltrona, nascondendo il viso tra le mani e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

“I-io… non posso crederci” gemette.

Bulma infilò la penna nella tasca superiore del camice e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Mi dispiace che Chichi ti abbia lasciato” mormorò.

Goku la guardò con gli occhi lucidi.

“Io mi sarei lasciato, potendo. Sono un alieno!” gemette.

Bulma serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“L’analisi del DNA lo conferma. Quei tre che sono arrivati dicono la verità” spiegò.

Goku si alzò in piedi, iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza.

“Hanno detto che siamo una razza discendente da dei polpi giganti. Però sembriamo delle scimmie. Anche loro hanno una coda come quella che avevo io da bambino” mormorò.

< Sono un mostro! Ho ucciso io Nonno Gohan. Lo scimmione gigantesco responsabile della sua fine ero io trasformato! Solo che non lo ricordo... > pensò.

Bulma si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Avete molte caratteristiche delle scimmie, ma di certo anche qualcosa d’altro. Ho controllato il tuo apparato riproduttivo e quello di quell’altro giovane che ho portato in infermeria” disse.

< Era così bello. Mi è dispiaciuto vederlo soffrire in quel modo.

Dannazione, potendo avrei voluto aiutarlo io > pensò.

“A quanto pare nella tua razza non sono solo le donne a poter rimanere incinta, ma anche alcuni uomini. Ho notato che il suo corpo sta producendo delle piccole uova.

I suoi compagni mi hanno spiegato come si possono non fecondare. Però è certo che se un Alpha non lo possiederà prima di domani, morirà” spiegò, con una smorfia.

Goku strinse i pugni fino a far scricchiolare le nocche.

“Possibile che io sia l’unico Alpha rimasto della nostra razza?” domandò secco.

< Non lo conosco! Non ho nessuna voglia di fare quelle cose con lui! Non è la ‘mia’ Chichi > pensò.

Bulma giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli azzurri.

< Non dovrei fare quel genere di pensieri su quel ragazzino. Sta rischiando la vita e non è Yamcha.

Io sono fidanzata! Questo è sbagliato su tutti i fronti... ed è così innaturale, lo so > si rimproverò.

“Goku, posso cercare di creare delle sostanze che blocchino questi processi, dei soppressori.

Quel ‘calore’ durerà sei giorni e non si presenterà per altri sei mesi. Creerò pasticche in gran quantità e se ne andranno.

Però mi ci vogliono almeno due giorni” spiegò Bulma.

Goku si passò la mano sul viso diverse volte.

“Come spiegherò al piccolo Gohan perché sua madre se n’è andata?” gemette.

Bulma disse secca: “Di solito non sei così egoista”.

Goku fece una smorfia.

Domandò: “Chi ti dice che quel tipo voglia essere salvato da me? Da quello che mi è parso di capire, preferirebbe morire”.

Bulma scrollò le spalle.

“La scelta è tua, Goku.

Io posso solo dirti come stanno le cose. Inoltre quando sentirai l’impulso di morderlo al collo dovrai impedirtelo.

‘Tuo fratello’…”.

Goku rabbrividì.

< Ho scoperto così all’improvviso di avere un fratello. Non riesco a capacitarmi. Sono troppe informazioni tutte insieme > pensò.

“… Ha detto che si chiama ‘traccia’. Se lo mordi lo marchierai e ti apparterrà per sempre. Non potrà allontanarsi da te. Anche se dovesse prendere i miei soppressori, sareste per sempre legati.

Quindi se decidi di salvarlo, non morderlo” disse Bulma. Si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli azzurri e si allontanò, uscendo dalla stanza.

Son cadde seduto sul pavimento.

< Io volevo solo godermi le mie vacanze a Casa di Genio.

Non doveva succedere tutto questo! Non doveva! > pensò.

***

Vegeta si strusciava nel letto, dimenando il bacino, allungando le mani implorante, mentre il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

< Quest’incubo è continuo. Ogni volta che il mio corpo si calma, ecco che sento ricominciare i sintomi.

Ora che avverto l’odore di un Alpha è anche peggio.

Non posso credere che sia successo questo a me, il grande Vegeta-sama! Se Freezer lo scoprisse…

Sarebbe la fine. Diventerei il divertimento della base. Uomini e donne mi indurrebbero il calore solo per divertirsi con me >. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso. < Non bastava avessi perso il mio titolo e il mio regno? Oltre che schiavo e mercenario dovevo anche ridurmi a Omega? >.

“Maledizione Kakaroth. Deciditi in fretta” gemette.

< Nel momento stesso in cui ti ho guardato, mi sei entrato in testa.

Ho sentito che era destino che fossimo entrambi sopravvissuti. Voglio essere tuo!

Mi faccio così raccapriccio da solo… Forse è meglio morire in tutto questo che diventare l’ombra di ciò che ero > si disse.


	2. Mantieni la parola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020  
> Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom  
> Dragon Ball; M/M; Omegaverse  
> Prompt: enemies who keep their word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: DBZ - Beyond two Souls - Neonlight; https://www.deviantart.com/redviolett/art/DBZ-Beyond-two-Souls-Neonlight-768231197.

Mantieni la parola

Vegeta vide la figura sfocata di Son che avanzava verso di lui e i suoi muscoli si rilassarono.

Venne, sporcando il letto di sperma candido, mentre il lenzuolo aderiva al suo corpo abbronzato e ignudo.

La luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra faceva splendere di riflessi vermigli i suoi capelli a fiamma.

“Quindi noi siamo entrambi saiyan?” domandò Goku.

Vegeta biascicò: “Ti sei deciso a venire, Kakaroth”. Gorgogliò, mentre la saliva colava copiosa dalla sua bocca. “Sì, siamo entrambi saiyan, ma… tu sei un traditore”.

Son fece una smorfia.

“L’avevo capito che eravate degli assassini”.

Vegeta aprì e chiuse la bocca, sconvolto da spasmi, mentre arcuava la schiena.

< Voglio la tua bocca su di me. Voglio i tuoi denti affondati nella mia carne. Voglio stringerti e urlare il tuo nome fino a impazzire > pensò.

“Ringrazia che non ordino a Radish e Nappa di conquistare questo pianeta” esalò.

Gli occhi di Goku saettarono.

“Non ti permetterò di distruggere la Terra” disse secco.

“Kakaroth, questo è solo uno stupido sasso. Non sei uno di questi ‘terrestri’” esalò Vegeta.

Goku notò la coda di Vegeta che scivolava fuori dal lenzuolo e si dimenava furiosamente. L’afferrò con forza e lo sentì gridare di piacere.

Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Vegeta.

< Da noi è arrivato in condizioni pietose. Eppure ho capito lo stesso che tipo è. Orgoglioso e feroce, pericoloso, ma… affine.

Sento che questi tre hanno una incredibile potenza combattiva.

Non sono sicuro che riuscirei a sconfiggerli > pensò Goku.

“I-io sono… di parola… Tu aiutami contro Freezer, quando sarà il momento… ed io ti giuro che non succederà niente a questo pianeta” esalò Vegeta.

Goku iniziò ad accarezzargli la coda.

Gli occhi di Vegeta divennero bianchi, iniziò a fare un basso verso di piacere simile a delle fusa, mentre si strusciava sul letto su e giù.

“Ti voglio” sussurrò desideroso.

Goku gli mordicchiò la punta della coda.

“Sono tuo”. Aggiunse Vegeta, con voce lussuriosa.

Goku gli lasciò andare la coda e lo guardò boccheggiare, Vegeta diede qualche testata al cuscino per riaversi.

“Uccidimi! Così non dovrò fare l’amore con una maledetta terza classe traditrice” ringhiò il principe.

Goku si sfilò i polsini, lasciandoli cadere a terra.

Vegeta lo guardò iniziare a spogliarsi, facendo fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti.

“No. Ho intenzione di salvarti.

Se voglio attuato quel patto devi essere vivo” disse Son.

“Non voglio essere debitore di nessuno! Ti giurerò vendetta e non avrò pace finché non te l’avrò fatta pagare” lo minacciò Vegeta.

Goku finì di denudarsi e gli si mise di sopra, bloccandolo al letto.

Vegeta lo guardò con gli occhi colmi di terrore.

“Saremo nemici allora.

Però dovrai rispettare le tue promesse” disse secco Goku.

Vegeta gli avvolse la coda intorno alla coscia e con la punta gli stuzzicò l’intimità, cercando di eccitarlo.

“Io mantengo sempre i miei giuramenti” sussurrò.

Son rispose: “Bene”.

Lo baciò con foga e Vegeta ricambiò con passione, invogliando la lingua dell’altro ad entrare nella sua bocca con la propria.

< Prendimi, ti supplico > pensò.


	3. Calore in navicella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020.  
> Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom  
> Dragon Ball; M/M; omega!verse; heat.  
> Prompt: Enemies who keep their word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/redviolett/art/DBZ-GuuR-Goretober-Self-Mutilation-767148119; DBZ GuuR - Goretober: Self Mutilation.

Calore in navicella

< Avverto qualcosa che si annida nel mio bassoventre, si tratta di una sensazione d’impazienza che striscia lungo i miei muscoli. Preme dentro di me, con insistenza, perché raggiunga l’orgasmo.

Il calore ha cambiato interamente la mia vita.

Ho dovuto portare Kakaroth con me. Per quanto cerchi d’impormi a questa dannata terza classe, divento sempre più docile. Non riesco a litigare e deve essersene accorto anche lui.

Devo avergli iniziato a fare pena, perché è sempre più gentile. Questa cosa mi fa impazzire di rabbia!

Gorgoglio, mentre mi mordicchia il collo.

La rabbia non è l’unica cosa che mi fa impazzire. Imploro di averne sempre di più, spingendomi verso di lui.

L’ambiente è angusto, c’è poco spazio. Abbiamo passato quasi tutto il tempo in un sonno indotto dalla navicella, ma ormai ci siamo svegliati.

Non sono mai stato in una monoposto con qualcun altro. Men che meno adagiato sulle gambe di un altro saiyan. Fermo e zitto nemmeno fossi il suo trastullo.

Non che al momento io possa sembrare altro. Ho sentito un così forte bisogno di farmi prendere che ho iniziato a implorarlo. Mi ha accontentato.

Ormai lo fa con sempre maggiore tranquillità. Non si è solo abituato, credo cominci a piacergli. Forse si sta risvegliando qualcosa in lui che lo rende davvero più simile ad un vero Alpha.

Io, d’altro canto, non vedo l’ora di chiedere al drago Polunga non solo l’immortalità, ma di liberarmi anche da questa maledizione. Sì, il dio drago dei namecciani forse ha la potenza necessaria per non farmi più essere un Omega.

Stiamo andando verso Nameck. Il tiranno ci aspetta lì impegnato nella sua conquista. Se tardo ancora verrà a cercarmi.

Nappa e Radish sarebbero voluti venire, ma Kakaroth ha voluto fare uno scambio. Lui si occuperà di me e mi aiuterà a sconfiggere il tiranno, ma in cambio vuole che suo fratello e Nappa rimangano dai terrestri per farli scappare, in caso io e lui fallissimo.

Ha ragione a temere la vendetta di Freezer. Con i miei resoconti sono riuscito a fargli capire di che tipo si tratta > pensò Vegeta.

Goku lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il fiato, infilandogli la lingua in gola, mentre le loro salive si mischiavano.

Son si staccò da lui, vedendolo tenere la bocca spalancata. Aveva le labbra di un rosso intenso e dava vita ad una gamma numerosa di gemiti e richiami desiderosi. Man mano faceva dei versi sempre più profondi e rochi.

Vegeta si dondolava avanti e indietro, muovendo furiosamente il bacino, seguendo gli assalti dell’altro, mantenendo perfettamente il ritmo rapido.

Il principe dei saiyan aveva i polsi bloccati dietro la nuca dalla mano dell’altro, che usava l’altro braccio per cingergli i fianchi e impedirgli di cadere. Vegeta teneva le gambe spalancate, con le ginocchia piegate, e le sue caviglie erano tenute ferme dai talloni di Son.

Goku sentiva la pelle bollente di Vegeta, mentre aderiva su di lui.

“Ricordati… Per mantenere la tua promessa… Dovrai essere in grado di combattere. Sul pianeta non ti sfiorerò neanche con un dito se prima non ti sarai battuto al tuo massimo” soffiò Son all’orecchio di Vegeta.

Quest’ultimo fece una smorfia.

“N-non vedo l’ora… _Gggh… Naaah-AH!..._ di avere la forza d’ammazzarti… _Mnhhuuuhhnnnh_ ” ringhiò Vegeta. Si arcuava, teso ad averne sempre di più.

< Mi accarezza dolcemente, con cura, e mi bacia come un amante. Io gemo per lui, fremo ad ogni suo volere. Sembriamo sempre di meno due nemici, per quanto ci sforziamo di mantenere le apparenze >.

“Mantieni la promessa di continuare a difendere la Terra e potrò darti anche più di così” promise Goku, venendo dentro di lui.

Vegeta ululò di piacere e la sua aura esplose, mentre la sua bocca si spalancava così tanto da slogargli la mandibola. I suoi occhi erano completamente bianchi e sgranati.


	4. Ginew-Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020.  
> Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom  
> Dragon Ball; M/M; omega!verse; heat; non-con; bodyswap.  
> Prompt: Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/redviolett/art/DBZ-DBS-Ripped-Clothes-Vegeta-782524027; DBZ / DBS - Ripped Clothes - Vegeta.

Ginew-Goku

< No… Qualcosa in lui è diverso. Quando è tornato si è mostrato così spavaldo, sicuro di sé. Voleva dimostrare la sua forza.

Aveva gli occhi iniettati di sangue!

I suoi due amichetti che ci hanno seguito nelle navicelle di Radish e Nappa: Crilin e Piccolo, non sono qui. Non ho idea di dove li abbia lasciati. Fino ad ora li ho trovati poco sopportabili, ma in questo momento vorrei che ci fossero.

Un dubbio s’insinua nella mia mente e diventa puro terrore.

Il mio corpo da Omega riconosce il mio Alpha, ne riconosce l’odore. Puzza di pesche, sudore e polvere, misto a qualcosa che sembrano dei fiori dal profumo intensissimo fino a sembrare olezzo.

Appena mi si è avvicinato, emanandolo con prepotenza, sono caduto in ginocchio, debole.

In lui non c’è niente della solita gentilezza e sembra non vedere l’ora di potermi mettere le mani addosso. Mi spoglia con furia, guardandomi vorace. Conosco quel desiderio, è lo stesso che vedo sempre sul viso di tutti alla base.

Però nessuno osava neanche sfiorarmi. Ora non sono in grado di difendermi.

Se si dovesse scoprire, se dovessero farmi prigioniero, mi toglierò la vita. Non posso accettare quello che mi aspetterebbe.

Non voglio piangere, ma ho le lacrime agli occhi.

Stavamo affrontando la squadra Ginew. A fatica stavamo anche vincendo. Ci eravamo nascosti per evitare che scoprano che stiamo sabotando Lord Freezer prendendoci le sfere.

Ingoio un gemito, non piagnucolerò.

Questo non è Kakaroth. Quel traditore idiota deve essersi fatto abbindolare da Ginew. Devo trovare un modo per farlo scambiare nuovamente di corpo.

Anche gli Alpha possono avere delle controindicazioni. Se lo faccio esaltare troppo rischierà la pazzia. Magari vomiterà anche sangue, come mi ha raccontato Nappa. In fondo non ha la volontà di Kakaroth e la sua purezza, è già fin troppo eccitato di base.

Quindi dovrò essere docile e abbandonarmi completamente alla mia natura di Omega. Nel momento in cui si renderà conto che il suo corpo è diventato un rottame pericoloso cercherà di prendere il mio. Solo per potersi allontanare alla svelta alla ricerca del suo corpo originale.

In quel momento utilizzerò quella ranocchia che ho catturato stamattina. Volevo farne uno stuzzichino per via della fame chimica che mi porta il calore. Sarà divertente vedere Ginew saltellare in giro.

Sarà una vendetta per quello che sta per farmi > pensò Vegeta.

Ginew lo fece alzare da terra, rise vedendo che il suo odore pizzicava le narici del principe dei saiyan.

< Credo di puzzare di muschio, fiori e altre robacce. Però su di lui ha un effetto divino > pensò.

“Balla per me” ordinò.

Vegeta, completamente ignudo, si mosse sulle punte dei piedi. Si muoveva agilmente, il viso stregato dall’odore e perso. Si lasciò guidare dal movimento delle mani dell’altro, seguendone il ritmo, volteggiando con la coda che sinuosa ondeggiava intorno a lui.

Era aggraziato e si agitava sulle punte dei piedi, con ampi movimenti delle braccia, chinando il capo in modo che i suoi capelli a fiamma si muovessero morbidamente.

“Sapevo che sapevi ballare bene se volevi” esalò Ginew. Afferrò il membro di Son ed iniziò a masturbarsi, eccitandosi man mano che l’altro danzava.

Vegeta lo guardava di sottecchi, con gli occhi socchiusi, rosso in volto, e fremeva ogni volta che il suo sguardo incontrava quello famelico dell’altro. Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, arrossandolo tra i denti.

Ginew-Goku lo afferrò per il polso e lo strattonò, facendoselo finire contro. I resti dei vestiti di Vegeta erano abbandonati tutt’intorno.

“Non hai paura di me? Dovresti averne” ringhiò. Lo sbatté con forza sul pavimento e lo bloccò col suo corpo, facendogli sfuggire un gemito di dolore.

“Vi voglio, mio Alpha” esalò Vegeta. Aveva la guancia premuta contro la superficie gelida.

Ginew fece una risata maniacale che proruppe dalle labbra di Son.

“Qualsiasi modifica genetica si sia verificata nel tuo DNA non è niente male. Avevo sentito dire che voi vi dividevate in cose come Alpha e Omega. Solo che pensavo tu fossi un Alpha”. Gli accarezzò febbrilmente la guancia.

< Mi sento squagliare, come se tutti i miei organi interni stessero bollendo. Sto per annegare nel mio stesso sudore e questo puzzo che emano inizia a diventare nauseante.

Spero davvero che dando sfogo agli impulsi che provo finisca presto questa tortura >. Il suo battito cardiaco era largamente accelerato. < Se così non fosse, mi sarò comunque divertito come non faccio da anni e dopo mi libererò da questo corpo ‘da scimmia’ > si disse.

“Ora vediamo quanto a lungo sai reggere” ruggì.

***

“Tu ti sei sempre sentito superiore. Eri così spocchioso, come se fossi stato il padrone.

Non hai neanche un dannato pianeta. Sei solo uno schiavetto. Il mio signore ti ha trattato fin troppo gentilmente finora” ringhiò Ginew. Le sue spinte erano così forti da scuotere completamente il saiyan, che si lasciava trascinare su e giù senza reagire. “Questo è il posto che ti compete! A farti fottere!” sbraitò.

Una goccia di sangue finì sulla guancia di Vegeta, steso a terra su un fianco. Altro sangue scivolò copioso dal naso di Goku.

Vegeta aveva i glutei scorticati e muoveva debolmente la coda, gemendo piano. Ginew lo teneva fermo per i fianchi, dandogli degli assalti feroci. Entrava sempre più a fondo dentro di lui, violandolo in profondità.

“Ti starebbe bene un bel collare. Sì! Così da farti danzare a comando da brava scimmietta ammaestrata” ruggì Ginew, deformando la voce di Goku, rendendola cavernosa e sinistra.

Vegeta teneva gli occhi chiusi e la bocca socchiusa, continuando la sua litania di versi.

“O forse ci starebbe meglio un bel fiocchetto. Sì, anche un fiocchetto intorno al collo ti donerebbe” ringhiò Ginew. Aveva iniziato a tremare così forte da far scricchiolare le sue ossa, mentre i suoi occhi si annebbiavano.

Gli mordicchiò il collo all’altezza della giugulare, facendolo uggiolare di piacere.

Le tempie di Goku pulsavano, mostrando delle ragnatele di vene e altre venuzze si gonfiarono su tutto il suo corpo.

< Devo sbrigarmi. Sento che il mio dannato cuore sta per cedere > pensò. Si piegò in avanti e vomitò sangue. Il rigurgito rosso-nero colò sul corpo di Vegeta, ancora abbandonato a terra.

Ginew venne e scivolò fuori di lui, indietreggiando.


	5. Quattro piccoli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Belly; Childbirth; Mpreg; Pregnant; Rapid; Yaoi.  
> Scritta per il: #FlashWeekChallenge della pagina: Better than Canon.  
> Prompt: Gravidanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Pickles and Cream; https://www.deviantart.com/twistedxsaiyan/art/Pickles-and-Cream-645644401.

Quattro piccoli

“Cosa ti ha fatto?! Continui a stare peggio... Come posso aiutarti?” domandò Goku, con dolcezza. Accarezzò la fronte spaziosa di Vegeta con delicatezza.

Vegeta lo guardò con gli occhi socchiusi.

“M-mi dispiace un po’… di aver rovinato il tuo corpo… Ora come affronteremo Freezer?” esalò.

Goku negò col capo.

“Mi sono già ripreso. Quella vasca rigeneratrice che mi hai mostrato ha fatto il suo dovere” sussurrò.

< Peccato che su di te non sembra fare effetto >. Socchiuse gli occhi. < Piccolo ha detto che il modo in cui sta male è strano, ricorda qualcuno a cui è stato lanciato un incantesimo malevolo > pensò.

“Piuttosto, pensi che mangiare un po’ ti farebbe bene?” chiese, sorridendogli.

Vegeta digrignò i denti.

“Smettila di trattarmi come se fossi un malato!”. Si alzò in piedi, mentre le gambe gli tremavano. Spintonò Son, il suo viso era madido di sudore. Una fitta lo colse e, gridando, cadde carponi.

“Vegeta!” gridò Goku.

Vegeta si sedette per terra, ansimando.

“Cosa ti succede?” chiese Son.

“Che cosa?” domandò Vegeta, mentre il suo stomaco iniziava a gonfiarsi. Lo strinse con entrambe le braccia, mentre gorgogliava. Sgranò gli occhi, mentre il sudore che gli scivolava lungo il viso era copioso.

Goku gli accarezzò la schiena, notando che aveva iniziato a tremare.

“Kakaroth… Non te ne andare… Non mi lasciare” lo pregò Vegeta.

“Tranquillo, Vegeta… Sono qui” lo rassicurò il più giovane.

< Questa sembra… Non può essere! Cosa diavolo non mi ha detto Nappa?! > si domandò il principe dei saiyan. “Cosa mi sta succedendo? Da dove viene questa?” chiese, indicando la protuberanza.

Goku rispose con un filo di fiato: “Non lo so”.

"Che cosa mi sta succedendo?" esalò il principe dei saiyan. La pelle era testa, mentre lo stomaco gorgogliava sempre più rumorosamente.

Vegeta guardò Son con aria preoccupata, mentre il viso di Goku era stravolto dallo stupore. Posò la mano sul ventre di Vegeta e sentì qualcosa muoversi all’interno. Avvertì la creatura premere verso l’esterno e accarezzò il ventre rigonfio.

Vegeta arrossì. Cercò di spostarsi, ma non riuscì a sollevarsi, lo stomaco era pesante e vedeva sfocato.

“Urca. Sembri avere la pancia di Chichi al sesto mese in cui aspettava Gohan” ammise Goku. 

Vegeta s’irrigidì. “No… no! NOOOO! NOOOOOO!” ululò.

< Non può essere questo! Non deve! > pensò, terrorizzato.

“N-non penserai…” esalò Goku.

< Il resto del suo corpo è magro, solo l’addome è una sfera crescente >. Impallidì, avvertendo un brivido scendergli lungo la schiena.

“Smettila di boccheggiare come un pesce!” lo richiamò Vegeta, notando che apriva e chiudeva la bocca. “Ci mancava solo questo affronto al mio cazzo di orgoglio!” sbraitò, con gli occhi spalancati dalla furia.

“T-ti fa male?” esalò Goku.

“No, ho cambiato idea scemo! Stai zitto, è meglio!” ululò Vegeta.

Goku si sedette accanto a lui, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

< Il suo amante sono io… quindi… >. “La nostra specie è in via d’estinzione, vero? Pensa che così porterai avanti il sangue puro della tua dinastia” tentò.

Vegeta lo guardò con aria trasognata, mentre il suo stomaco gorgogliava di nuovo.

“Questa… è la cosa più intelligente… che io ti abbia mai sentito dire…” esalò. < Ha qualcosa nello sguardo e nel portamento… L’avevo già notato vedendolo combattere contro Butter. Pensavo fosse solo il raccapriccio per la sua assurda pietà, invece provavo dell’altro. Ha una insospettabile forma d’animo e un ingegno acuto quando vuole.

Per la prima volta, provo rispetto per lui. Non sarà solo un degno avversario quando ci affronteremo, ma è anche un degno compagno >. “Non sei niente male”.

Goku gli sorrise e gli fece il segno dell’ok.

“Allora andiamo in fondo anche a questa avventura o ti vuoi arrendere?” gli chiese.

Vegeta gli fece il segno dell’ok di rimando, a fatica, mentre il dolore gli deformava l’espressione.

“Non mi tiro mai indietro davanti a una sfida. Andiamo” rispose tra i mugugni.

< Questa gravidanza doveva andare avanti da parecchio, ma si è manifestata tutta in una volta > pensò. “Segui le mie direttive. I cuccioli saiyan escono che sono ancora molto piccoli. Non possono sopravvivere. Sia che vengano dalle femmine che… a quanto pare dai maschi… Siamo già in infermeria e… _aaaah_ …” gemette.

“Rilassati, respira e continua a dirmi…” lo spronò Son.

“Qui intorno trovi una vasca neo-natale. Si tratta di una vasca rigeneratrice in piccolo. Ne devi trovare più di una. Un addome così grosso vuol dire che non è uno… Anche se probabilmente c’è moltissimo liquido. Questo perché sono come delle creature marine all’inizio” spiegò Vegeta.

Son annuì. “Come i polpi”.

Vegeta gli sorrise.

“Esatto… Ora muoviti”.

Goku scattò.

Il gorgoglio cresceva di rumore e intensità man mano che il tempo passava. I capelli corvini di Vegeta si erano afflosciati.

< Devo rimanere seduto e rilassarmi. Sì, la respirazione è un ottimo consiglio. Probabilmente ha assistito a sua moglie che si preparava durante la gravidanza.

Se avessi saputo mi sarei preparato anch’io > pensò il saiyan, dimenando la coda. < Probabilmente è colpa di Ginew. Anche se comunque il moccioso ha il DNA di Kakaroth. A tutti gli effetti sarà figlio suo e… mio >.

Vegeta dovette allargare le gambe per fare spazio al ventre in espansione, il suo grembo era una circonferenza che si gonfiava sempre di più.

“Uh… Cazzo, perché continua a crescere?” gemette.

< Posso essere geloso della sua donna? Saranno gli ormoni impazziti, ma… Vorrei essere stato il primo ad avergli dato dei figli >.

“Inizio a chiedermi quanti siano” mugolò.

Goku, raggiuntolo nuovamente, gli baciò la fronte e posò a terra le capsule.

“Andrà tutto bene, sono qui per te” gli disse.

Vegeta sentì il battito cardiaco diminuire e si sentì più rilassato.

“Ok. Adesso vanno messe in funzione. Srotola le prese che trovi sulla sommità… Ecco, sì, quelle prolunghe e… _Aaaah… gggh_ …. Attaccale alla vasca rigeneratrice più grande… Attento! Non devi neanche piegarle o si rovescerà l’acqua!”. Gemette, mentre il ventre rigonfio si dimenava. Si spogliò, rimanendo senza vestiti, lasciando che la sua pancia titanica fosse completamente esposta.

“Ho una voglia matta di ubriacarmi” ammise.

Goku gli lanciò un’occhiata in tralice.

“Non ci provare neanche! Non farai venire qualche cosa ai miei figli” lo richiamò.

Vegeta trasalì.

< Probabilmente ci tiene solo perché tiene ad ogni creatura di questo fottuto universo > pensò. Iniziò ad ansimare, mentre la pressione era tale che uno zampillo di liquidi gli schizzò dalla fessura tra le gambe. Il suo membro si era spostato e si era venuta a creare una gigantesca apertura.

< Fortunatamente noi saiyan non allattiamo > pensò Vegeta. Una contrazione gl’’increspò il ventre, il dolore risalì lungo la sua schiena e l’obbligò a contorcerci. “ _Hhhhnghhh_ ” gemette. Digrignò i denti e gettò all’indietro la testa.

“Ho fatto!” lo rassicurò Goku.

“Be-bene… svita il tappo… I bambini stanno arrivando e dovrai infilarceli dentro… Quanti contenitori hai preparato?” esalò Vegeta.

“Sei, per ogni evenienza” rispose Son.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi, una frangetta mora gli era ricaduta davanti al viso.

< Per gli dei polpi, sei sono troppi! > pensò.

“Mi sento squarciare” gemette. Inarcò la schiena e per il dolore di un’altra contrazione serrò le dita dei piedi.

"Stai andando davvero bene” lo rassicurò Son.

< Non ero accanto a Chichi mentre partoriva, mi ero troppo impressionato. Però questa volta devo essere forte. Chissà quanto sta odiando tutto questo > pensò. Aveva un sorriso rassicurante.

Vegeta serrò i denti.

< Non riesco a prepararmi alla contrazione successiva > pensò.

Goku si disse: < Dobbiamo trovare quel drago. Non voglio farlo diventare immortale, ma… Gli chiederò assolutamente di farlo smettere di essere un Omega… Il mio Omega…>. Avvertì gli occhi pizzicare. < Ora che siamo a questo punto sento che non voglio lasciarlo andare. Non so neanche perché, ma mi sono legato a lui. Non è solo il mio amante.

Non voglio perderlo. Non potrei comunque tornare alla vita di prima. Però di questo non farò parola con lui. Non voglio essere così egoista >.

" _Gyahh_! Merda! Fa male!" sbraitò Vegeta, rosso in volto.

Goku lo aiutò a premere le gambe e gli si mise davanti, la testa di Vegeta ricadde in avanti.

< Non posso alleviare il suo dolore in nessun modo > pensò.

“Stiamo scherzando?!” sbraitò Vegeta.

“Dai, piccoli. So che volete uscire anche voi! Aiutate vostra madre” implorò Goku.

Vegeta digrignò i denti e ruggì furiosamente.

“Spingi, Vegeta! SPINGI! Non ci sono altre opzioni” lo incoraggiò Goku.

< Per i terrestri sarebbe impensabile vedere un uomo partorire. Non per Piccolo. In fondo lui è nato da un uovo che suo padre ha vomitato mentre moriva per mano mia > pensò, tremando.

“ _Gyaaaaah_!” ululò Vegeta, arcuandosi.

Le dita dei piedi si incurvarono e si inarcò con un forte gemito di disagio, spingendo con tutte le sue forze.

La testa del primo bambino fu spinta in basso e scivolò fuori dal canale anale.

“N- non tirarli! La-lascia facciano… _nnnghhh_ … Segui quello che deve accadere e sì delicato!” ululò il principe dei saiyan.

I suoi occhi erano serrati a causa del dolore e si contorceva furiosamente senza avere il minimo sollievo. Continuava a spingere, seguendo le continue contrazioni. Respirando affannosamente, gonfiando le guance d’aria.

< Sembra di avere una palla da bowling che cerca di speronarmi l’ano > pensò, mentre il sudore gli scorreva lungo la schiena.

Goku gli teneva ferme le ginocchia. Gridò, vedendo la testa del primo piccolo che iniziava a uscire: “Sta arrivando! Continua a spingere! Ce la stai facendo!”.

"È quasi fuori! Continua a spingere!" lo spronò Son.

< Sta attento, ti prego. Non voglio vederlo strappato a metà > pensò Vegeta, mentre Goku guardava la sua pancia contrarsi. Gli massaggiò delicatamente la coscia senza perdere di vista la testa del piccolo che usciva sempre di più.

Goku lo incoraggiò esultante: "La testa è fuori!".

< Le contrazioni peggiora di secondo in secondo > pensò Vegeta, premendo il mento madido di sudore contro il petto. Il suo ano bruciava follemente, mentre la fessura si dilatava enormemente.

< Appena posso ti ammazzo Nappa! Oh, se ti ammazzo! >. Fluidi e sangue sgorgavano copiosi creando una pozza per terra.

" _Gyahh_!". I gemiti e le lamentele di Vegeta erano continue.

Goku vide che ora, oltre la testa, si vedevano le spalle del bambino. Stava teso, con le mani pronte ad afferrarlo.

“ _Nggghhh_!”.

Emersero tutte le spalle del bambino.

Gli ansiti di Vegeta e il suo respiro affannoso erano simili ad un latrato.

Il principe dei saiyan faceva ciondolare la testa, la sua coda era zuppa. Il sudore rotolava dal suo ventre sempre rigonfio. A furia di digrignare i denti ne scheggiò uno.

“Dai, ce l’hai quasi fatta… Solo un’altra spinta” lo implorò Goku.

Vegeta annuì e con un lungo ansito riuscì a far uscire il bambino.

Goku afferrò la creaturina e rapidamente la sistemò dentro la prima capsula, sigillandola.

Si voltò, sentendo che Vegeta continuava a gemere, ma adesso un po’ più piano.

< Il buco ormai è abbastanza largo, è più facile > pensò il principe. < Spero finisca presto, sono oltre il mio limite >.

Goku vide immediatamente la testa.

"Dai" supplicò.

 _“Nnnh… Nnnghhh_ …”. Vegeta riuscì solo a modulare dei gemiti in risposta.

Goku notò che aveva l’aria stanca. Il volto arrossato sembrava violaceo. Iniziò a massaggiargli l’addome, aiutandolo a spingere.

< Non l’ho mai visto così stremato > pensò.

< Se non finisce in fretta mi aprirò in due la pancia > pensò Vegeta. “ _Nnnhhhgghhh_ …”. Ringhiò.

“ _AAAAAHHHHH!_ ”.

Goku sgranò gli occhi, vedendo che l’aura di Vegeta aumentava, mentre spingeva sempre più forte.

“Calmati! Così rischi di fargli male” lo implorò.

Vegeta annuì e decrementò l’aura, mentre Goku tornava ad afferrargli saldamente le ginocchia.

< Guai a te se non mi aiuti a crescerli! Sempre che Freezer non ci ammazzi tutti > pensò, con le lacrime agli occhi.

***

“Come pensi di chiamarli?” chiese Goku, controllando le capsule chiuse e smontando quelle inutilizzate.

Vegeta era steso e respirava affannosamente, esausto. Alzò lo sguardo e vide il primo piccolo nella prima boccia.

“N-non lo so… Trunks e Bra?” chiese. Indicò con la testa i due primi nati.

“Sì, mi piacciono come nomi. Per gli altri?” lo interrogò Goku.

Vegeta s’impensierì.

“Quello è uguale a te. Scegli tu” disse, fissando la terza capsula.

Goku si grattò la guancia e rispose: “Goten. L’ultimo, invece… Hai idea come si chiamasse mio padre?”.

“Bardack” esalò Vegeta.

“Ottimo. Allora l’ultimo sarà Bardack Vegeta. Sono contento non ce ne siano altri due” ammise Goku. Si voltò verso il principe e notò che si era addormentato. Gli sorrise dolcemente.

< Sarà assurdo, ma penso di essermi innamorato di lui >.


	6. Il rivale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/x-xchichix-x/art/2-Kiss-on-the-Lips-593758508; 2 - Kiss on the Lips.

Vegeta cadde urlando in ginocchio, non riuscendo a trattenere i gemiti.  
“Kakaroth…” piagnucolò.  
Non riusciva a vedere, l'eccitazione mista a dolore lo faceva tremare.

< Sono stato un idiota a finire in una trappola simile! Volevo nuovamente sentirmi padrone e sovrano, mi sono lasciato accecare dall'orgoglio. Sapere di quel futuro, la fine che avrei fatto... Mi ha sconvolto! Ora questo...

Non mi sono sentito così neanche a causa di Ginew > pensò.  
Broly si liberò dai vestiti.  
“Senza coda non puoi trasformarti" disse con aria triste.  
< Perché anche adesso pensa solo a Kakaroth? Perché?! Eppure mio padre mi aveva promesso che con quel macchinario mi avrebbe voluto > pensò.  
Paragas rise trionfante, guardando Broly strappare di dosso i vestiti a Vegeta, con scatti selvaggi.  
< Mi vendicherò di Re Vegeta su sui figlio.   
Le onde bluz, deformate dal mio apparecchio, ed esaltate dalla cometa, hanno avuto l'effetto sperato > si disse.  
“A-aiuto…”. I versi di Vegeta erano acuti.  
< Mi sento come se dovessi trasformarmi in Oozaru e allo stesso tempo come se fossi in calore.  
O-ora… ho così voglia di accoppiarmi con un altro della mia razza.  
Assurdo che vorrei fosse Kakaroth nonostante qui ci sia un altro Alpha > pensò.  
La sua pelle era arrossata e sudava a causa di un calore interiore che lo scuoteva.  
Vegeta si ritrovò bloccato dal corpo di Broly, ruggì e lo morse.  
Broly lo baciò e il principe si ritrovò a mugolare lussurioso, ricambiando.  
Broly si sedette a terra e se lo issò sulle gambe, stringendolo per la vita e accarezzandolo.  
Apparve un evidente disagio sul viso di Broly quando Vegeta invocò: “Kakaroth!”.  
Broly lo fece chinare e gli forzò le labbra con l'intimità, costringendolo a succhiare.  
Paragas notò che il corpo di Vegeta era segnato da profonde cicatrici e ne rise di cuore.  
< Lo obbligherò a dare un'erede a mio figlio. Quando ci trasferiremo sulla Terra lasciando questo pianeta morente costruiremo un nuovo regno. Mio nipote sarà sovrano per diritto di sangue e lo controllerò come ho fatto con mio figlio > pontificò, strofinandosi le mani.  
Vegeta cercò di resistere all'impulso, ma si ritrovò coi glutei a ponte, umidi ed offerti.  
Iniziò ad emanare un odore dolciastro, colmo di feromoni, e Paragas si sentì eccitato.  
“ _Kakaaaaroth!_ ”. Questa volta l'ululato di dolore di Vegeta risuonò per i corridoi del castello.  
Paragas sgranò gli occhi, vedendosi apparire davanti un guerriero.  
“Bardack?” domandò, riconoscendone i lineamenti.   
< Lui ha sempre protetto Re Vegeta da tutti. Che ne sia il fantasma? > si chiese.  
“Goku" rispose gelido l'altro.  
Si diresse verso Broly con passo deciso.  
“Non interferire!” gridò Paragas, cercando di colpirlo con un pugno.   
Goku lo fece volare via col solo incremento dell'aura.  
Broly smise di leccare avidamente Vegeta e, stesolo per terra, si alzò in piedi.   
< Maledetto! Sento che ogni fibra del mio corpo brucia, trasudando odio >.  
“Kakaroth… Io ti odio!” ruggì.  
Partì all'attacco.  
< Vegeta deve volere me, non lui. Sorridermi, accarezzarmi e volermi. Il principe è mio > pensava.  
Goku parava gli attacchi potenti di Broly, le sue ossa scricchiolavano.  
La potenza del supersaiyan della leggenda cresceva sempre di più.  
< È troppo potente > ammise Goku.  
Raggiunse Vegeta e lo prese tra le braccia, quest'ultimo gli posò un bacio desideroso sul collo e strusciò le natiche contro di lui.  
“Tu non lo devi toccare!” sbraitò Broly.  
Goku era rosso in volto.  
“Siete pazzi e disgustosi! Cosa gli avete fatto?” gemette. Fu costretto a saltare all'indietro per evitare delle onde di energia sparate dalle dita di Broly.   
Vegeta era venuto e si era accasciato contro il suo salvatore.  
“NO! Papà mi ha detto che usate dei soppressori per la sua natura!” tuonò Broly.  
Goku evitò per un pelo la sua carica.  
< È ancora peggio di Freezer > pensò, raggiungendo il supersaiyan.  
< Quel maledetto aveva cercato di uccidere Vegeta quando ha scoperto che era un Omega. Ho fatto appena in tempo a salvarlo. Non sono stato altrettanto veloce coi miei amici. Mi sono trasformato per vendicarli >.  
Broly divenne a sua volta supersaiyan, ma la sua aura dorata aveva riflessi verdi. L'energia fu tale che indebolì le strutture portanti del palazzo.  
Volarono fuori dal palazzo, lasciandoParagas svenuto a terra a seguito del colpo. Fu schiacciato dal soffitto.  
< Se solo Polunga avesse esaudito il nostro desiderio, a quest’ora Vegeta non rischierebbe tutto questo. A quanto pare resuscitare i miei amici era più naturale che non rendere Vegeta un incubatrice > pensò Goku.  
“Io lo _vogliooooo_!”. L'urlo di Broly squarciò l'aria.  
Goku nascose Vegeta dietro un grosso masso, accarezzandogli il viso esausto.   
“Tu aspetta qui, mentre lo affronto” disse.  
Sorrise riconoscendo un'aura alle sue spalle.   
“Arrivano i rinforzi" disse Mirai Trunks.  
Goku rispose: “Allora diamoci da fare, figliolo".


	7. Il rischio della malattia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Passport Photo BY Tara-Phoenix; https://www.deviantart.com/tara-phoenix/art/Passport-Photo-732140735.

Vegeta posò la testa sulla spalla di Kakaroth.  
“Con i macchinari di Bulma mi sono ripreso completamente da quello che mi ha fatto Broly. Non vedo perché non debba combattere contro i cyborg" si lamentò.  
Goku gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le mani tra i capelli a fiamma.  
“Sono già stato abbastanza inutile contro Freezer" ringhiò Vegeta.  
Goku sospirò.  
Radish stava cullando Bardack, mentre Nappa si stava occupando di Goten.  
“Urca, non pensavo ci fossi rimasto male. Avevi appena avuto dei bambini” borbottò.  
Vegeta si sbottonò la camicia e prese Bra dal passeggino, portandosela al petto.  
Quest'ultima iniziò a succhiare il latte, il principe fece una smorfia.

< I saiyan pensavo non allattassero! Dannazione! Devo prendere a calci Nappa, di nuovo >.  
“Voglio tornare ad essere il più potente. Mi allenerò e raggiungerò anche io quella trasformazione” borbottò.  
< Freezer ha detto che uccidermi era un atto di pietà, che essere Omega in questo universo significa essere condannati >. Rabbrividì. < Mi chiedo se sia vero. Se non riuscirò più a combattere e diventerò un trastullo per chiunque >.  
Goku ridacchiò.  
“Così ti voglio" disse con tono gioviale. Prese Trunks dal passeggino e se lo cullò davanti al viso. “Sono sicuro che Piccolo ci aiuterà a tenerli”.  
Vegeta mormorò: “Mi hai ascoltato? Hai parlato con tua moglie?”.  
< Vorrei che fosse ex, ma… Lui la ama > pensò.  
“Ci sta riflettendo. Inizia a dire che non è colpa mia se sono un alieno, ma non so se mi accetterà.   
A Gohan, invece, piacciono molto i piccoli. Avrà qualcuno con cui giocare" rispose Son. Si piegò in avanti. “A te piace Bulma, vero? Non fate altro che punzecchiarvi".  
Vegeta arrossì vistosamente, passando Bra all'altro petto.  
“Sono un uomo con quattro marmocchi ed un te, non ho tempo per guardare altri" borbottò.  
< Sicuramente prova ribrezzo per me. Come il suo ex. Io Yamcha non lo capisco. Ad averla io una donna così di certo non l'avrei fatta soffrire e non l'avrei lasciata > pensò.  
Goku gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia.  
“ _Umphf_ " borbottò Vegeta.  
“Sono felice che tu abbia un ‘me'” scherzò Goku.  
< Vorrei che tu mi amassi. Vorrei potermi dichiarare.  
Mirai Trunks ci ha raccontato che nel futuro sono morto senza averlo mai fatto. Non voglio!  
Non ho ancora detto a Vegeta del rischio della malattia e della medicina che ho nascosto nel cassetto del letto. Junior è l'unico che sa > pensò.


	8. Scoperte al mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Periodo pre-MajinBu  
> Scritta per: 30 days hath September.  
> Della pagina: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Prompt: 1. Tu la chiami pazzia, la mia…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/tara-phoenix/art/Listen-to-the-music-723397955; Listen to the music BY Tara-Phoenix.

Scoperte al mare

Vegeta era accomodato sotto l'ombrellone.  
<Amo il mare > pensò fissando l'orizzonte.  
La brezza calda gli lambiva i capelli, l'odore del sale e dell'aria frizzante gli bruciava le narici mentre fissava l'oro dei raggi solari che scintillava all'orizzonte sul mare.  
Sentì il tocco delle labbra di Goku sulla sua guancia. Lo guardò stendersi al suo fianco con una smorfia.  
Quando tornò a guardare la riva e si rese conto che le ragazze, Bra e Pan, erano scomparse dalla sua linea di vista. Poteva percepire il loro ki, ma non vederle. Si irrigidì all'istante mentre le cercava.   
Kakarot gli strinse saldamente le spalle.  
"Sono proprio lì Vegeta..." disse dolcemente con voce calma, indicando un'increspatura nell'acqua, entrambe le ragazze volarono fuori per poi tuffarsi di nuovo sott'acqua.  
"Ragazzi! Tenete d'occhio le ragazze!" tuonò.  
La sua voce invase la spiaggia come un ruggito.  
“Va bene" rispose Goten. Insieme ai fratelli raggiunse Bra.  
Vegeta si voltò a guardare Gohan, intento a chiacchierare con Videl sotto l'ombrellone.   
Il primogenito Son indossava degli spessi occhiali da vista.   
< Mi auguro con il cuore che i mezzosangue non abbiano Alpha o Omega. Quel ragazzo è troppo delicato. Non posso immaginarlo nelle mani di un altro saiyan > pensò, rabbrividendo. < Magari mastodontico e feroce > pensò Vegeta. Si grattò il fianco.  
Indossava un costume da bagno con dei pantaloncini blu con il logo della Capsule corporation.  
“Pensi di avere un po' di tempo per me?” chiese Goku.  
“Assolutamente no. Devo controllare i nostri quattro figli e nostra nipote. Gohan non è in grado di gestire Pan da solo” ribatté secco Vegeta. “Vai a farti coccolare da Chichi, è al bar con Bulma".  
Goku ridacchiò, gli afferrò la mascella costringendolo a voltarsi e premette le sue labbra morbide contro quelle dell'altro.  
“Ansioso” soffiò, sentendolo gorgogliare.  
< Se non fosse stato per lui, mi sarei sacrificato contro Cell. Invece ho dovuto cercare un'altra via, per non lasciarlo solo.   
Così non mi sono perso questi anni fantastici > pensò.  
La sua mano vagò tra i capelli di Vegeta.  
“Bar" bofonchiò quest'ultimo rosso in viso.  
Goku annuì e si alzò, allontanandosi.   
Raggiunse il bar.  
“Tu la chiami pazzia, la mia. Io la chiamo rinsavire.  
Ho quasi perso Goku per i miei pregiudizi" disse secca Chichi.  
Era seduta al bancone e stava sorseggiando un drink colorato, con cannuccia rossa e pezzi di ghiaccio a forma di mezzaluna.   
Bulma sbuffò.  
“Dai, accetti una cosa assurda. Insomma, un uomo grande e grosso che diventa mamma. È rivoltante. Insomma, Vegeta è un tipo a posto, mi sono affezionata a lui, ma è una cosa assurda.  
Come puoi toccare Goku sapendo che fa parte di una razza simile?  
Io che credevo che lo scimmione assassino fosse l'apice dei problemi. Magari con la coda se la farebbero anche in versione King Kong" disse secca Bulma.  
Goku fece una smorfia, indietreggiando.  
Chichi ribatté: “Non puoi davvero vederla così. Vegeta ha cambiato Goku, lo ha reso migliore. Gli ha insegnato come corteggiarmi e come fare il padre. Vedi…”.  
Goku si allontanò velocemente.   
< Urca, se Vegeta avesse sentito, gli si sarebbe spezzato il cuore > pensò. 


	9. Malattia cardiaca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Hurt/Comfort Time indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link Torre di Carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61836712&fbclid=IwAR294FARX61iexs2ynwI2xvetU6Ym3yx7JQvKGC4YP1HhAfaySaK_a1RGA0.  
> Prompt: A sferra un pugno contro il muro e urla di dolore e rabbia - B detesta vederlo così.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/tara-phoenix/art/ThankYou-Pic-2-839453023; ThankYou-Pic #2 BY Tara-Phoenix.

Malattia cardiaca

Vegeta, urlando di dolore e rabbia, raggiunse la parete con un pugno, graffiandosi le nocche e facendole sanguinare.

Piccolo incrociò le braccia al petto e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non risolverai niente facendo così” disse atono.

Vegeta digrignò i denti e si voltò di scatto, le gambe gli tremavano e vedeva sfocato. Il muro era franato, sollevando polvere e calcinacci.

“Allora cosa cazzo dovrei fare secondo te?!” sbraitò. Le vene del suo collo si erano gonfiate e le tempie gli dolevano. “Piagnucolare insieme a Chichi nell’altra stanza?! Guardare come Yamcha lo obbliga a prendere quelle maledette pillole che non servono a niente?!”. Gridò così forte da graffiarsi la gola e rendersi rauca la voce. “Dannazione! Uno dei più grandi combattenti di questo maledetto universo ridotto a rantolare in un letto e a piagnucolare come un cucciolo sputando sangue”.

Piccolo assottigliò gli occhi.

Rispose: “No, tu puoi fare di più di questo. Hai dei rudimenti di medicina, puoi aiutarlo…”.

Vegeta scosse vigorosamente il capo.

“Proprio perché ne so qualcosa in più di voi ti posso dire che in questo tempo e in questo mondo non c’è soluzione. Per un problema cardiaco come quello non c’è via di scampo.

Posso solo fidarmi di… di mio figlio del futuro” esalò.

< Dovrei occuparmi dei bambini, non dovrei lasciarli soli con Nappa e Radish. Solo che adesso non ci riesco!

Sono così pieno di rabbia! Io mi sono fidato di Kakaroth. Sia contro Freezer che contro Broly ho creduto in lui.

Come mi ha ripagato? Mentendomi e nascondendomi le cose?! >.

“Maledizione” ruggì.

Piccolo gli fece apparire un mantello morbido e bianco sulle spalle.

“Son non ha voluto dirtelo per non farti soffrire” sussurrò.

< Come diamine ha capito quello che stavo pensando? Sono così prevedibile o ce l’ho scritto in faccia? > si domandò Vegeta.

“Potrebbe morire e non ho neanche potuto dirgli quello che realmente pensavo di lui davvero! Forse mi ha privato della possibilità di dirgli addio in questi ultimi giorni!” sbraitò. La sua voce era venuta meno e rischiò di cadere.

< Vorrei prendermela anche con il namecciano. Probabilmente lui sapeva tutto e ha taciuto, ma non ci riesco. Mi sento come svuotato.

Ero così preoccupato che quei sentimenti che sentivo fossero dovuti al mio essere Omega, che non ho pensato che avrei voluti esprimerli a Kakaroth con tutto me stesso >.

“Lui è forte e resistente. Non lascerà te ed io vostri figli, come non lascerà Chichi e Gohan” disse Piccolo rassicurante, abbracciandolo per impedirgli di rovinare a terra. Lo cullò contro di sé con gentilezza.

< Vorrei solo potergli dare un po’ di conforto > pensò.

Vegeta lo spintonò ed indietreggiò, boccheggiando.

Piccolo lo vide raggiungere la finestra e, una volta spalancatala, saltare sul davanzale.

“Dove pensi di andare?” chiese Piccolo.

“Ho bisogno di stare solo” ringhiò Vegeta, volando fuori.

Piccolo sospirò.

< Ormai pensavamo che la malattia cardiaca non si sarebbe mai manifestata. Doveva accadere prima dei due cyborg che ci avrebbero attaccato. Però tante cose sono cambiate. I due cyborg sono diventati C17 e C18, poi è apparso Cell… Le linee temporale sono diventate così diverse > pensò.

“Sarà meglio andargli dietro. Non è in sé, ho paura faccia qualche follia” mormorò, levitando a sua volta fuori dalla finestra.


	10. Risveglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il: #30dayshathseptember di: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Prompt: 22. Ritorno a casa

Risveglio

“Oggi è l’equinozio d’Autunno. Questo è il momento più propizio in cui risvegliarlo. Ci vuole meno energia” sussurrò Babidy, accarezzando la grande sfera.

Vegeta la guardò con schifo malcelato.

“Perché dovrebbe interessarmi?” chiese. < Perché ti ho seguito? Non capisco proprio perché sto credendo al primo ciarlatano! >.

Il clone di Bibidy si leccò le labbra, i suoi occhi erano febbricitanti.

“Facciamo così” propose.

Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio.

Babidy sussurrò: “Tu provi la mia cura. Se funziona, poi ritorni da me e fai la parte che ti spetta”.

Vegeta avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena.

“Che sarebbe?” domandò.

Babidy si sfregò le mani.

“Oh, ma l’hai capito benissimo sin dall’inizio”.

< Schiavitù eterna…

In fondo che differenza c’è con l’essere Omega? Prima o poi qualcuno mi sottometterà e schiaccerà.

Se Kakaroth dovesse morire, sarei alla mercé di ogni sporco pretendente di questa galassia.

Almeno questo piccolo alieno immondo non sembra interessato al mio corpo. Anzi, sembra sprovvisto di organi genitali come i namecciani > rifletté Vegeta, corrugando la testa spaziosa.

“Tornerò qui e ti darò l’energia pattuita per aprire quel grosso ‘pallone’” borbottò.

Babidy gli porse una boccetta.

Cinguettò: “Mettiamola così”.

***

“Perché non lo hai fermato?!” gridò Bulma. “Vegeta viene, porta una medicina miracolosa e poi scompare! Adesso Junior dice che sente la sua aura caricarsi di malvagità e deformarsi a chilometri. Chissà che diamine sta succedendo!”.

Yamcha fece una smorfia.

“Come se potessi fermare quel pazzo assassino. Ne parli quasi come se ci tenessi” sibilò.

Bulma abbassò il capo.

Yamcha proseguì: “Non darmi colpe che non mi appartengono. Se quel mostro…”.

“Smettila di parlarne così”. Tuonò la voce di Goku.

Entrambi si voltarono di scatto.

“Goku, che bello vederti!” gridò Yamcha all’amico.

Bulma fece un sorriso tremante.

“Sono felice che quelle medicine abbiano funzionato”.

Goku si voltò verso Junior.

“Nella semi-incoscienza ho sentito l’aura di Vegeta…”.

Il namecciano annuì con espressione greve.

Bulma si allontanò stringendosi il petto.

< … _Come se ci tenessi._

Ho cercato di negare a me stessa che non provavo più nulla per Yamcha perché erano subentrati degli altri sentimenti. Il disgusto e il buoncostume li hanno coperti per parecchio.

Non si infastidiscono gli uomini sposati.

Però ora che gli sta succedendo qualcosa, che sento che sta rischiando la vita, io non posso non fare niente >. Strisciò fuori dalla casa e prese un velivolo.

Raggiunse il deserto e sorrise, alzando la calotta del mezzo.

“Radish! Ehi, Radish!” gridò.

Il saiyan arrestò il suo volo e Bulma gli fece cenno di atterrare.

Radish obbedì e la guardò balzare fuori dal suo mezzo, agitata.

“Sapevo che avresti raggiunto Vegeta. Puoi portarmi da lui?” lo pregò la terrestre.

Radish sospirò, rispondendole: “Quello che vedrai non ti piacerà”.

< Inutile dirle che è anche molto pericoloso. Lo sa già >.

“Sento che Vegeta non è mai stato così lontano da casa come ora. Voglio riportarlo indietro.

Sì… Voglio portarlo a casa” disse Briefs decisa.


	11. GONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STORIA SCRITTA PER LA #30DAYSHATHSEPTEMBER DEL GRUPPO Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom  
> Fandom: Dragon Ball  
> Titolo: Perdonami  
> Personaggi: Un po' tutti  
> Pairing: Goku/Vegeta; Vegeta/Bulma.  
> Rating: Giallo  
> Prompt giorno 27: X se ne è andato

GONE

MajinVegeta atterrò in uno spaziale desertico e appoggiò Bulma in piedi su delle rocce vermiglie.

“Cosa diamine ti è saltato in mente?! Avrei potuto ucciderti!” gridò.

< Per un attimo sono tornato quello di un tempo. Col controllo mentale di Babidy ho potuto mostrare tutta la mia potenza.

Ho mandato k.o. sia Nappa che Radish senza nessuno scrupolo. Ho dato vita ad un quantitativo di energia che mi è parso illimitato.

Ero di nuovo io! Ero un conquistatore senza scrupoli. Avevo cancellato questi ultimi anni con un colpo di spugna.

Non ero più un Omega, ma semplicemente Vegeta-sama.

Poi l’ho vista, sugli spalti di quel torneo dove stavo per lanciare un colpo mortale e… Qualcosa si è risvegliato. Non sono riuscito a farle del male, ho spostato il colpo > pensò Vegeta.

Bulma negò col capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli azzurri.

“Sapevo che non mi avresti fatto del male…

Tu non sei così. Ho imparato a conoscerti” sussurrò.

< Ho cercato di vedere un mostro contro-natura in te, una minaccia, per non accettare quello che provavo. Goku è mio amico ed io… Io non potevo innamorarmi della persona che lo rendeva felice.

C’era già di mezzo una relazione troppo articolata e complessa > si disse.

Tutt’intorno a loro c’erano delle alte catene montuose rossicce e il vento bollente li sferzava con i granelli di sabbia.

< Con lei sono tornati i volti dei miei bambini e quello di Kakaroth > pensò il principe dei saiyan, chinando il capo. < Lui sarebbe morto di dolore >.

Bulma sollevò il viso di Vegeta e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

Lui s’irrigidì, divenendo rosso in volto, e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Lo so che appartieni ad un altro uomo…” soffiò lei. “… però per questa volta posso anche concedermi questo >.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, mentre lei lo baciava sulle labbra. Chiuse gli occhi e la contraccambiò.

< Se non fossi stato un Omega la nostra storia sarebbe stata diversa > pensò Bulma.

Si udì un’esplosione in lontananza.

***

Bulma chinò il capo e serrò i pugni.

“Perché il suo odore è addosso a te?! Perché non è qui?!” gridò Goku. Serrò i pugni e si guardò intorno confuso. “Non avrebbe mai lasciato i bambini da soli, è troppo ansioso”.

“Ti sei appena ripreso. Dovresti sdraiarti” disse Yamcha.

Chichi annuì.

“Goku, ha ragione Yamcha…”.

“Già, mi sono ripreso dalla malattia cardiaca all’improvviso come per magia. Dieci minuti fa gridavo di dolore rantolando in un letto e ora sono in piedi.

Sento innumerevoli auree impazzite là fuori, come se fossimo sotto attacco.

Cosa è successo? Un’altra guerra? Dei nuovi cyborg?” domandò secco Goku, facendo una smorfia.

< Dove diamine è Vegeta?! > s’interrogò.

“Goku… Vegeta voleva solo salvarti…” mormorò Crilin, chinando il capo.

Goku sbraitò: “Cosa diamine è successo?! Cos’ha fatto?! Dov’è?”.

< Il fatto che Bulma abbia il suo odore addosso mi fa impazzire!

Ho sempre cercato di non essere geloso. Sapevo che lui era interessato a lei dalla prima volta in cui l’ha guardata in mia presenza. Lo avrei accettato, ma non così… non con lui scomparso > pensò.

Bulma deglutì, gli occhi rossi.

“Vegeta se ne è andato” mormorò.

Goku batté le palpebre e le gambe iniziarono a tremargli, le tempie gli pulsavano e il dolore alla testa era tale che vedeva sfocato.

“Andato dove?” farfugliò.

Yamcha lo aiutò a sedersi di nuovo sul letto.

Piccolo disse con tono tetro: “Si è sacrificato nel tentativo di fermare MajinBu”.

“Chi diamine è Majinbu?!” l’urlò di Goku era denso di dolore.

< Avverto un’energia malvagia potentissima ammassarsi in lontananza > pensò il saiyan.

Crilin si passò la mano sul viso, sospirando.

“Vegeta ha aiutato un mago a risvegliarlo, è un demone” esalò.

Goku avvertì dei capogiri coglierlo e una sensazione di nausea risalire dalle viscere fino alla bocca.

“Il mago è morto. MajinBu lo ha ucciso ed ora è senza controllo.

Una divinità, un Kahioshin in persona, è venuto ad avvertirci…”. Iniziò a spiegare Yamcha, la sua voce arrivava alle orecchie di Goku come un ronzio ovattato. Son smise di ascoltare, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

< … Andato… Morto…

Ero io quello che stava morendo… Io non mi sono sacrificato per rimanere accanto a lui, mentre Vegeta… >.

Sgranò gli occhi, trasalendo.

“Hai detto tentativo” esalò.

Piccolo annuì con espressione greve.

“MajinBu non è stato sconfit…”.

Goku lo interruppe gridando: “Mi state dicendo che è morto inutilmente?! Mi state dicendo che il sacrificio dell’uomo che amo è stato vano?!”. Si rialzò in piedi, tremando indignato.

Bulma mormorò: “Ora lo sta affrontando Gohan…”.


	12. Monotremi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 7. Bromance  
> » N° parole: 396  
> Lista: PumpFic 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/mamacharms/art/Radish-199045945; Radish BY MamaCharms.

Monotremi

Radish posò le mani per terra e alzò la testa, guardando il cielo sopra di lui.

“Oggi ne abbiamo prese parecchie, vero?” domandò. Aveva un occhio nero e il labbro spaccato.

Nappa era seduto al suo fianco.

“Già”. Era ricoperto di lividi e aveva un grosso bernoccolo sulla testa.

< Ho un brutto presentimento e non ho il coraggio di presentarmi di nuovo dal principe. Non so perché abbia deciso di suonarci come zampogne e distruggere tutto.

Ha tutto il diritto di farlo per quanto ci riguarda. C’interessa tanto quanto dei terrestri.

Solo che sembrava sofferente > rifletté.

“Sai, c’è una cosa che voglio chiederti. Ho un dubbio che solo un amico fraterno come te può risolvermi” disse il fratello di Goku. “I mammiferi non fanno uova. Vuol dire che noi saiyan non siamo mammiferi?”.

“In linea generica è così, ma non sempre. Esistono mammiferi diversi” rispose Nappa.

Radish si grattò la testa, interrogandolo: “Che vuoi dire?”.

“Evidentemente non hai mai sentito parlare dei monotremi” rispose Nappa.

< Radish si è integrato molto più di me, che mi sono affezionato solo alla mia pompa di benzina. Penso che quella ragazza, credo si chiami Lunch, gli piaccia parecchio.

Però niente può far venir meno la nostra amicizia, siamo sempre l’uno il confidente dell’altro > rifletté.

“I cosa?”. L’espressione di Radish era deformata dalla confusione.

“Uno di loro è l’ornitorinco”. Fece un esempio il più grande.

Radish ridacchiò.

Ammise: “Ora mi spiego. Sono animali strani”.

Nappa si passò la mano sulla testa, massaggiandosi il bernoccolo.

“Hanno una temperatura un po’ più bassa di quella degli altri mammiferi”.

< Siamo stati svenuti per ore e da quando ci siamo ripresi non abbiamo più sentito picchi dell’aura del principe.

Però ora sento quella di Kakaroth incrementare parecchio. Forse lo sta fermando lui. Sono felice che si sia ripreso, ma sembra parecchio su di giri.

Meglio non immischiarsi negli affari di due compagni > considerò.

“Senti… Gli ornitorinchi femmina dove hanno le mammelle?” domandò Radish, abbassando la voce e arrossendo.

“I monotremi non hanno mammelle. Secerno latte direttamente dalla pelle” rispose Nappa con voce atona.

Radish si ritrovò a pensare: < Preferirei morire che essere un Omega >.

“Non lo hai detto al principe che era per quello che riusciva ad usare in quel modo il petto qualche anno fa” mormorò.

Nappa sentenziò: “Era meglio non lo sapesse” e Radish annuì.


End file.
